


i'm speaking body language (body body language)

by landfill



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/landfill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mingyu can't decide which is worse: returning to his free, unburdened (but lonely) single life without roommates, or continue suffering a heatstroke induced by the two body heaters on his bed.</p><p>or alternatively: being the middle spoon sucks. seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm speaking body language (body body language)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~brownie points for whoever sang the title in their head.~~
> 
>  
> 
> horribly unbeta-ed. whoops. also largely inspired by [this post](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/136784311174/opalclit-things-about-cuddling-that-fanfictions), and definitely not from my bias list getting fucked up after finally seeing them live bye. idk how this happened??? i honestly don't??? but also where is the love for 97 line??? srsly???

  
"find yourself some roommates," soonyoung said. "it'll be fun." he said.

and mingyu suppose, in the older's defense, that sometimes it can be fun. like when seokmin sings in the shower and minghao tells him to "stop wailing and hurry up," and the former retaliates by belting out the last note _even longer and louder_. or when mingyu is silently watching the latest episode of running man and suddenly seokmin is next to him, laughing boisterously at some silly antic and he finds himself laughing along as well. or that time mingyu came home too late and forgot the keys and so did minghao and they spent the next half an hour playing thumb wars to distract each other from the cold until seokmin finally returns, a little puzzled, but amused nevertheless at the hopeful looks that they stared at him with as he digs into his pocket.

okay, now he's getting off track. but point is, as with all of the decisions mingyu had made in life. there are _always_ pros and cons.

 

 

pros: his roommates aren't psychopathic murderers.

why shouldn't that be a given you ask? mingyu don't know. but one of the things he'd learned in today's society, is that you really can't assume anything about anyone at face's value. (wonwoo-hyung can, and will finish that bag of cheeseburgers. dare or no dare. _yikes_.) and okay, maybe he and seokmin grates on minghao's nerves a little too much at times (seriously. fear the man who practices wushu in his spare time) but he can confidently confirm that they both have morals so that's one less thing to worry about.

 

cons: his roommates are also kinda cute.

why is this a con you ask? well, think of it from mingyu's perspective. he's young (and hormonal, all boys are okay?), he's awkward (and horribly clumsy. everyone knows he has a very unbalanced ratio between gracefulness:height, okay?), and most importantly he's _gay_ (and as progressive as he'd hope society would be by now. well it isn't. okay?) so no, he can't exactly consider having roommates that he finds somewhat attractive anything else _but_ cons.

(except for whenever he wakes up in the morning just in time to tiredly wave at seokmin right before the latter leaves. there's always a bright smile that accompanies the silent whisper of: "good morning! shhh, don't wake up minghao. i'll be back at noon, bye!" and when the door shuts, mingyu falls back into bed with a grin and a strange, fluffy feeling in his stomach as he snuggles up into the other boy that's still dead asleep.

and then there was also that adorable time when minghao shoved him up against the wall and–– _wait_. sorry. wrong story. where was he at again? he can't concentrate anymore.)

 

"it's too hot," he whines, "get off me."

minghao grunts, and mingyu can't actually tell if he's still awake, but the former rolls over onto the other side anyways and mingyu can finally feel the blood rushing back into his arm. so he _hasn't_ actually lost a limb. that's great.

not less than ten minutes later however, he finds himself rolling over instead, clutching onto minghao's back and throws an arm around the younger's waist, "it's cold."

he thinks he hears minghao mutters something, but there's a hand snaking into his own and he's already drifting off when the warmth spreads back into his body. and perhaps it is also in his imagination when he feels the bed dips and another body slowly pressed against his back. warm, and so, _so_ right.

 

 

"i can't breathe," mingyu whines again for the second time that night. it's sweltering, but he's pretty sure he's the only one that can feel this heat. minghao is softly snoring on his chest and seokmin has a leg thrown over his thighs; he can't even move an inch and _my god_ it is really getting hard to breathe.

but whenever he tries to a) push minghao off his chest or b) create a little distance between him and seokmin with his only free limb, the both of them reflexively smacks his right hand away and mingyu whimpers. resigning to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his now very sore hand and accept his inevitable death.

and that's when seokmin suddenly rolls away and over to lay on the other side of the bed, and mingyu could almost let out a breath of relief at the loss of heat. that is until seokmin proceeded to stretch an arm unconsciously, wrangling a strangled noise from mingyu's throat as the younger gets smacked squarely in the face.

" _why?_ " mingyu murmurs, but doesn't bother to move seokmin's hand away.

 

 

somewhere a few hours later, mingyu had thankfully, adapted to the heat (most of his limbs are too dead to feel anything anyways). yet, he still can't find it in himself to fall asleep again and lies still, staring silently at the ceiling as he listens to the chirping of crickets.

then, his stomach decides to growl low, and pitiful.

"i'm hungry."

"i'm not moving," minghao replies, eyes still shut.

"neither am i," seokmin murmurs.

"...fine," he pouts, but his stomach makes another gurgling noise, much louder this time and seokmin sleepily drags an eye open to look at him.

"are you that hungry?"

mingyu sighs, a beat too slow. "...maybe."

"what'd you ate for dinner?"

"uh..." mingyu drawls, "i kinda... forgot?"

there's a moment of unspoken silence. and minghao is shooting up from his spot on mingyu's arm pillow immediately, disheveled hair swaying as he snaps his head back to look down at the older boy, "you didn't eat anything? all day?"

he doesn't get the chance to reply as seokmin follows suit, heaving himself into a sitting position and pulls at his arm, "let's go."

"go where?" mingyu asks, confused, looking at minghao who is already off the bed and walking out of the room. there's a flicker of lights somewhere from the kitchen and seokmin just sighs, deep and slow, as he slides an arm under mingyu's shoulder and pushes him up.

"we're making you something, _c'mon_."

"but––" mingyu blinks, continuing to get pulled out of bed by an obviously still very drowsy seokmin, "it's unhealthy to eat this late."

"right," minghao snickers, peeking back into the room, "and you starving yourself is obviously _very_ healthy."

 

 

so, mingyu thinks as seokmin seats him down in their kitchen, there are definitely pros and cons to having roommates.

 

cons: one of these days, he might actually die of suffocation.

 

pros: but when he's shoved out of bed at 2am by two overly worrying zombies who _definitely_ needs more sleep than he does, just so they can fix him up a cheap bowl of ramyeon so he doesn't starve to death, well then, maybe he's fine with dealing with all of the cons.


End file.
